I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics circuits, and more specifically to an amplifier.
II. Background
Amplifiers are commonly used to amplify input signals to obtain output signals having the desired signal level. Various types of amplifiers are available and include voltage amplifiers, current amplifiers, etc. A voltage amplifier receives and amplifies an input voltage signal and provides an output voltage signal. A current amplifier receives and amplifies an input current signal and provides an output current signal. Voltage and current amplifiers typically have different designs and are used in different applications.
An amplifier may be designed to implement a particular transfer function, which may be dependent on an application for which the amplifier is used. Various circuit elements (e.g., transistors, resistors, capacitors, etc.) may be used to implement the transfer function. It is desirable to design the amplifier to obtain the transfer function while minimizing cost, size, power, etc.